Miaka Yuki
Miaka Yuuki 夕城 美朱is the main protagonist of the series who initially decides to be the priestess of Suzaku. Miaka's tale is a one of growth, and realizing what it means to love. She starts her journey as a middle school student just wanting to pass her entrance exams, into one who is willing to give her life to save the world she was born in, along with all those that she loves. Even though Miaka does get her man in the end, she is forced to go through many traumatizing things, that before she entered the book never even fathomed of encountering. Miaka is a strong character, and the popularity of Fushigi yuugi shows that. |} Character Miaka is the subject of one main joke of the series: Her glutonny. She is drawn to any type of food even in a life-or-death situation. Her gluttony is first off attracted by her strong nose, who seems to know only how to smell food. It is also revealed that she has an addiction to anime, and does imitate more than several characters during the story, one being imitating one of the characters in Sailor Moon. Miaka is even told by her best friend, Yui, that she never changes, and fans wonder how she consumes one big bowl of food in a second, which happens more than several times in the series. She cannot control her gluttony, and her body seems to move without Miaka having control. Miaka is always optimistic, and she cares very deeply for her friends, to the point that she can't accept their deaths, and even pretends not to know. This is a sign of Miaka's overflowing optimism that no matter what the situation she is always optimistic. She cheers up those who seem sad. Miaka is brave and courageous, but she shows a sign that she cares more for her best friends Yui and Tamahome, than for the Celestial warriors and Konan's fate, which was entrusted to her. Miaka is also naive, And generous to people who needs help, and she gains the fortune of someone looking after her. She finds herself considerate and kind-hearted. Miaka is always determined to summon Suzaku, and she can be also described as "a girl who never forgets her dreams". Aside from all of her qualities, she truly loves Tamahome, and was even the first to confess her feelings, although getting rebuffed. Miaka never gives up her love, although when she thought Nakago assaulted her, she feels that she is not worthy of Tamahome's love anymore. Miaka cries easily and openly, and becomes emotional all the time. She is rarely seen to be serious, and has the habit of "fooling around". Miaka is an optimistic girl. She also appears to have an incredible appetite. Music Miaka has 7 theme songs: (Araki Kae) *Promise Love *Still *Inori You Ni Aishite'ru (Hidaka Noriko) *Fushigi No Tobira *Nanadori No Uta *Itsuka Aeru Kara *Eien No Ai Ni Wa Category:Priestess Category:Characters Category:Celestial Warriors of Suzaku